That Damn Rabbit Hole
by Let's See How Far We've Come
Summary: Name's Arya, my current occupation: Classic 2012 highschooler getting first hand experience with the undead...All because of that damn rabbit hole... T for safety-language,horror,gore,violence you name it and it's in this fanfic!


**That Damn Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 1: **The Little Fox That Tripped

* * *

_**...Run and Hide Little Mouse...**_

* * *

Y'know...When you expect your life to be 'flipped upside down' one would not expect it in the literal sense. Somehow I ended up tripping on a rabbit hole, which collapsed lucky me, and ended up falling into a nice, sweet dark abyss. If you did not pick up on the sarcasm get the fuck out of here now. No really I screamed like a fucking bitch until I landed in a bush. My ass still hurts while I'm walking, and to make matters worse I'm in what I believe is a graveyard...A really creepy ass one too. I stopped when I heard footsteps on the brick walkway my 'fight or flight' instincts you may call them decided to kick in then and I ran like a bat out of Hell. Okay that probably wasn't the best simile considering what happened next. I ran into someone.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!"

I regret ever saying that now that I realized who, no _what_ I had the unpleasantry of running into- Lucy Westerna. Looks exactly like she did in the movie. She gave me a predatory glare and hissed. I saw a small child leaning against a tombstone behind her completely oblivious to what is happening around them, lucky bastard...It seems I had interrupted her meal...And now from the look she's giving me she thinks I'd make a better one...I glare back at her, stupid thing to do but hey I have no better idea, and put my hands up in front of me.

"Now ma'am I believe I understand your anger, I'd be mad too if I was interrupted while eating, but we can discuss this much more diplomatical-" She started stalking towards me...With all intent to nom on my neck..."Bitch stay the fuck away from me now!" I yelled and took a few steps back but she kept coming closer and closer. I shifted a glance behind me and without a moment's hesitation I ran for my teenage life. And then I ran into someone, again but this time I stayed on my sorry ass.

"Ouch...That is twice in less than three minutes I've ran into someone here tonight..." I mumbled while making sure the grey paperboy hat that's been on my head was still there.

"Now why in Heaven's name would you be out in a place like this boy and why we're you running so?" I looked up to see none other than Abraham van Helsing himself, but the same way he looked in the anime and manga of _Hellsing_...Wait...Boy?...Okay I admit my blonde hair is cut extremely short and boyish...Not to mention messy...The fact I am kinda dressed like a boy in the Victorian era doesn't help but I'll use his obliviousness to my advantage...

"Well good Sir I saw a small child following a women as if in a daze, a trance you may say, to this place and with this entire 'bloofer lady' happening I thought it'd be best if I followed. As for why I was running I don't think you'd believe me Sir if I told you." Helsing and a young man next to him, John Seward I believe if I remember correctly from the Dracula movie, paled slightly. He then turned to the two behind him, Arthur and Quincy I presume, and gave them a grim look. Not that they needed it as they too were rather pale. Then he turned back to me and looked at me sternly.

"Boy, what is it you saw out here tonight among the tombstones?" I looked at him then his bag and back at him again.

"A monster, a nosferatu I believe they're known in Eastern Europe...A vampire." He sighed and gave me the stern look again.

"Where did you see this monster?" I stood up, the brick path ain't all that comfy and warm, and turned around.

"Back where I ran from, I believe I interrupted its meal and it didn't take to kindly to that…I just wish I could've grab the child but that thing was in the way…" Abraham put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. Stupid reflexes…

"It's alright lad but you should leave now I'm sure your parents would be worried you're out this late." I huffed.

"They would if they were alive Sir." I stated without any sort of thought beforehand. Seriously did I just call myself an orphan? I believe so, man I really need to start thinking before I act/speak or shit is gonna hit the fan fast. Was that a look of pity on Abraham's face? Well shit I guess the orphan card does work well when it comes to stuff like this...

"I see, but I still suggest you go back to where you are currently living child and not turn back. For your safety of course and for any who care about you." I held back a groan. Pity, pity, pity... There is nothing more I hate then recieving pity. More so if it is not warranted or needed- meaning ever! I throw bitch fits when people even try to wallow in self-pity or self-loathing why the fuck does everyone I come across think I need or want it? Okay... I just need to calm down a bit...

"I believe you may be right. I'll head back Sir, I hope you and your companions make it home yourselves." I started walking forward and didn't stop, I just followed the path which seemed to never end. By the time I looked back I couldn't see the men or the place where I ran into them. When I turned around I noticed something in the bushes, something large and gray... Holy shit it's my dufflebag! I ran over and grabbed it out of the bushes, it looked perfectly fine too!

"Sweet! I knew I was forgetting something!" My moment of triumph was cut short though. It suddenly got a bit colder... As well as darker and mistier... Oh fuck, oh shit, oh god...

_...Oh hell fucking no..._

* * *

_**...You Won't Be Safe For Long...**_

* * *

**So thanks to some nice reviews and lovely encouragement here's the extended part of my lovely story. Yes, I leave you all with a cliff hanger as well hehe... Cookies who guess what may happen next!~**


End file.
